1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a lamp assembly and in particular to an LED lamp assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As LEDs have low power dissipation and long endurance, they have been widely applied in various lamp apparatuses. Conventional LED lamps may comprise several metal fins for heat dissipation, so as to prevent failure due to overheating.
The metal fins are usually formed by die extrusion or die casting processes. However, the die extrusion process is expensive and forming complex structures therewith is difficult. As for the die casting process, manufacturing fin structures with fine pitches and durable strengths is difficult. Accordingly, it has been difficult to manufacture low cost lamp assemblies with fin structures having high cooling efficiency.